


history repeats

by hanorganaas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Finn Skywalker, Gift Fic, Humor, Kylo Ren is his fucking dad, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Roleswap, Smuggler Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Ben Organa Solo goes on a mission to save his cousin Finn from his evil Brother, but when he winds up rescuing resistance spy Armitage Hux, he finds himself repeating the same actions of his father when he fell for his mother on the Death Star.





	history repeats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts).



> To Solohux, wow I was really intimidated when I got you of my recipient I always loved your Kylux stories and headcanons so it was like I was writing to royalty so I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> But anyway the notes before you start the series: its an AU where Han and Leia have three children (Ben, Jaina and Jacen from the EU) managed to save Ben before he became Kylo Ren but Jacen was turned instead, Finn is the son of Luke Skywalker and Lando Calrissian, Rey is a stormtrooper and Obi Wan Kenobi's grandaughter.
> 
> Also wow, once again I may have accidentally started a whole damn AU.

“Thank you for doing this Ben,” RY-2187—better known as Rey—said, as they prepared the Falcon to drop out of hyperspace above Starkiller Base, “I don’t think I could have rescued Finn on my own. You, of all people, should know that Cadeus Ren is a dangerous man.”

Honestly, at first Ben Organa Solo had thought that he had better things to do than help a random, defected stormtrooper take on his brother to save some man she that was enamored with while taking down this planet-sized weapon, and wished his mother had sent his hot-shot pilot sister, Jaina, instead. In fact, he was missing what could have been the biggest smuggling score of his life. Then he found out that the kidnapped man was his missing cousin, Finn Calrissian-Skywalker. Han was going to come, but his mother had a vision of the man Ben long admired being murdered after confronting Ren, and being the big kriffing papa’s boy he was, Ben couldn’t let that happen. Ben decided to briefly turn away to his life of smuggling to help the Resistance.

Tomorrow he would be back to his old ways. He would be back in the smuggling world with his “Uncle” Chewie and he would forget this ever happened. It was safer that way; after all, he had faked his death and run off to become a smuggler with his father instead of joining his siblings to become a Jedi because of the danger that had constantly surrounded him for years. 

“I am not doing it for you,” Ben grumbled. It was part of his Solo charm, pretending that he wasn’t invested in the mission despite every part of him being deeply involved in it. “I am doing this for the reward my mother is going to give me for bringing her nephew home.” 

“You say that,” Rey responded, “But I did a lot of reading about your parents, in a confiscated book I found on the base. When he went to rescue your mother, your father said the same thing, and look what happened.”

Ben huffed and looked ahead. 

“I am not my father,” Ben grumbled. That wasn't a lie, but it was a near thing. He was a smuggler, a sarcastic bastard, a loner, a great pilot, and, most damning of all, a hopeless romantic who hoped that he could break free of being so guarded and let someone into his life to love him. He hadn’t had that since his childhood romance with Poe Dameron, but that had ended when Ben disappeared and Poe found comfort and romance with Jaina, instead. After that, Ben accepted the fact he would be a burden for anyone who loved him. “Unless I am one of those freaks who falls in love with his cousin, I don’t think there’s a Rebel Prince waiting for me,” he laughed. The console chimed, indicating they were approaching their destination. “We’re almost there. Strap in, it’s going to be a bumpy landing.” 

Little did Ben know there would be a sharp-tongued, fiery redhead and small spitfire rebel who needed rescuing from the bowels of Starkiller Base, and that he was about to break down the walls Ben Organa Solo built up for himself once and for all.

* * *

“General Hux, I am very disappointed in you,” the hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke tutted. “For years you have served me well, helped Ren design this machine, started the Stormtrooper program and lead many campaigns, only to find out….you have been spying for the Resistance...THIS WHOLE TIME. And to think, you were the son of Brendol Hux, a war hero.”

General Armitage Hux, or as known to Resistance as Captain Armitage Hux, should have been disappointed that many years of hard work had been thrown down the drain because he had to carelessly drop his transmitter that sent information to the Resistance - when he thought his genuine coldness and narcissism from his turbulent childhood and ability not to mourn who he killed as long as he got the job done, as his psychological report brought to General Organa said, and his usual ability to keep himself careful would have saved him. But he wasn’t. In fact, despite he instinctively shifted through both his binders and two First Order officers holding him tight, he held his head tall and proud.

He worked hard, foiled many plans despite his insidious reasons for working with the Resistance and served his purpose, if he were to die today, he would be content. 

“That’s right I did and you fools played into my love for the First Order like dumb Porgs,” Hux growled with a wicked smile forming across his lips, “as for my father, I hated that abusive bastard, I smiled the day he was hanged. In fact, I would have pulled the lever myself and made sure he choked slowly to death if I wasn’t a child….I take great pleasure knowing my father is watching me from hell in horror knowing his heir is a dirty rebel.” He turned his head over to Caedus Ren. He was maskless now. Angry, disappointed. Hux knew the man fancied him, he tried to court Hux many times but his advances were turned down because he was, despite he never showed it, frightened of him. Because Caedus Ren was the only man, despite a completely opposite upbringing of love and affection, was capable of such darkness, “You know would know the feeling Ren. I am pretty sure you want to kill your parents and that sister of yours don’t you?”

Like an instinct, Cadeus ignited his red and crude lightsaber and pointed it towards Hux’s pale throat. Never once did the redhead falter. His blue eyes looked into Cadeus’ eyes, almost inviting him and challenging him to kill him. 

“Let me kill him, Supreme Leader,” Cadeus growled. Hux could feel the heat of the lightsaber sparks hitting his neck. If he made it out, it would leave a burn, if not he hoped Cadeus killed him quick, “I want to slowly slit his pretty little throat.”

“No he must die in the most undignified way for his betrayal,” Snoke growled, “the traitor wants to be nothing like his father, and nothing will humiliate him more than having him die the same heroic death as Brendol Hux….so he will hang like him.”

Hux may have not had the Force like Cadeus, but he knew Snoke wanted Hux to cry out, show fear and be humiliated. No, Hux wasn’t going to give him the pleasure. Instead, the smile on his face grew wider making sure his defiance radiated throughout the room.

“May I at least pull the lever that sends him to his death?” Cadeus asked.

“No,” Snoke said, “You need to place your anger elsewhere. Your father’s ship the Millennium Falcon approaches, your father may be safe for...now with your mother, but your brother, Ben Organa Solo, your greatest threat, the man who I can feel you hate so much, is aboard. Use that anger to kill him.”

Cadeus frowned but he knew Snoke was right. He needed to place his anger against the family who betrayed him and not the man he trusted….even loved. Hux had a feeling Cadeus had already shown that anger by doing unspeakable things to the son of Skywalker, his cousin, as revenge for his attempted murder by his uncle. But those thoughts were interrupted as Snoke turned his head towards Hux.

“As for you….officers, tell Mikata to build the Gallows,” Snoke growled, “After we destroy the Resistance Base, we will send the traitor’s copse along with the holo of his execution to send the resistance a message. For now, lock him in one of the cells. May the force have mercy on your soul General Hux.”

As the guards roughly pulled Hux out of the room he gave one last defiant glare at the man he called his master and even louder than the “pretending to be passionate” speech he gave before they destroyed the Republic (which thanks to Hux information had half the casualties expected including a good chunk of the Senate due to evacuations), he roared:

“FUCK THE FIRST ORDER AND LONG LIVE THE RESISTANCE!”

* * *

Ben decided to split with Rey and Chewbacca. In all honesty, he was sick of her optimistic “everyone deserves to have someone to love crap”. As glad as he was that Rey managed to keep all that hope in this dreadful cult and found Ben’s cousin and now knew what “love” felt like, he didn’t want to hear it. It was too fucking nauseating. Especially he was at that same point with his father when he was hardened by war and loss. 

So while Chewbacca and Rey, since she knew Starkiller inside out as a former stormtrooper, went to lower the shields so Poe and Jaina can lead their squadrons to blow the place to hell, Ben decided to go save Finn. The most logical answer was to go into the detention area. 

It was almost way too easy to get in. It was barely guarded because according to Jaina, it was rare Prisoners in the First Order were kept alive for more than a week unless it was a political prisoner or they had more vital information they needed. The idiots had one person guarding it who Ben was able to dispatch with a quick blaster to the head. 

A quick glance of the prisoner manifest list and Ben already saw there was only one cell that was occupied. 

“Well then, cousin, let's go spring you out,” He said not even bothering to check the Prisoner’s name and making his way down the hallway. He had to admit, it was sort of fitting that he would be the one to spring Finn out of his prison, just like Uncle Luke did his mother years ago and would make one hell of a reunion. When he got to the cell door a wry smile formed on his lips, “I apologize I don’t have the Stormtrooper outfit this time, but consider this even.”

With a quick blaster shot to the paneling, the cell door opened….and….the occupant of the cell was definitely WASN’T his cousin.

Instead, there was a man, a quite handsome man lying sideways on the metal bench. He was quite exotic looking. Skin pale, a mop of red hair and piercing blue eyes. As he sat up to meet Ben’s eyes, he noticed he was of smaller build with delicate features, but with leaner muscles. What caught his eye was the First Order insignia on his Jacket. What the hell was a First Order officer doing in here….didn’t matter...Ben was in some sort of trance. He encountered and slept with many men in his travels as a smuggler, and none were as beautiful the man in front of him. 

“Well you’re a bit underdressed for a Stormtrooper or a First Order Officer for that matter,” The redhead said, breaking Ben out of his trance. Nine Corellian hells, even his voice was fucking beautiful, “I am assuming you are here with the Resistance to Rescue me.”

Snap the hell out of it Ben Beckett Organa Solo, Ben thought, you are letting your guard down. You can’t do that.

Ben cleared his throat and stood up tall.

“I am here on a mission with the Resistance,” He snarled, “but I am not with them officially…..I am certainly not here to rescue you.” He started walking back out the door, “with that said I will be off to find the prisoner Cadeus Ren brought on board, so your welcome for you know at least jumpstarting your escape, and may the Force be with you.”

Ben turned to walk out the door and make his way to find Finn with the little bit of Force skills he had he often used to get him out of bad smuggling deals. He knew if he stayed here longer, he would be entrapped and possibly enamored by the red-headed siren he just encountered. With his past and the danger...he couldn’t afford that. But before he could take a step he saw a gloved hand roughly land on his shoulder.

“Hasn’t anyone ever taught you that if you find someone in danger you help them?” The redhead growled, “Or do you lack common sense?” 

Beautiful, and strong-willed, even if Ben just darted out of there this new thorn in his side would just follow him like a Wookie fulfilling his life debt. He huffed. He didn’t like it. His defenses were crumbling just as his father’s did oh so long ago on the Death Star when he met his mother. But maybe if he was stubborn like his father he would be able to fight this off.

Besides, the First Order Patch the redhead was wearing meant that they could sneak out here in a secret route where they wouldn’t be caught 

“Okay fine you can come with me,” Ben snarled putting on the closed-off loner act he often displayed so no one could be caught up in his danger, “I don’t like taking orders from others, but assuming by the First Order patch you can find a quick way out of here.”

“Hum...well I am glad you find me useful,” The redhead said as he walked out of the cell, “Well let me just grab my weapons that were confiscated and if we go through the secret passageway and the bridge, we will be out in the woods in no time.” 

It was beginning to get even harder to keep that wall up as Ben watched the stranger walk down the hallway, studying his movements. It had been a while since he saw anyone hold themselves up so properly. Then again, he didn’t think at any of his mom’s meetings and galas she had dragged him along to could hold themselves up like that and these were senators and war heroes. It was mesmerizing in a way. 

“Well, aren’t you going to come along?” The redhead growled again, “or you just going to watch me?”

He shook himself off and followed the stranger. 

_It’s only for a little bit Ben,_ He thought, _you can hold it together._

* * *

They were almost completely silent during their long walk in what was an evacuation route in the hallways, and admittedly Hux found it quite annoying. As annoying as his savior was, and absolutely aggravating, the resistance spy was admittedly intrigued. It was rare for Hux to feel that way, he even felt some attraction towards the stranger’s dark features which was even rarer for him. Maybe it was a rescue complex? Maybe it was the fact he had the balls to be snippy with him with others never dared to do so in fears of what “The General” could do. But either way, Hux wanted to know more.

“So are we going to walk here in silence the whole time?” He asked. “I mean we are escaping this death trap but I rather not have this be awkward.” The stranger turned his head towards him and gave him a glare, “At least tell me your name?” 

The stranger hesitated for a moment. But after a long moment of silence he finally said:

“Ben.”

“Ben what?” Hux asked again. “Do you have a last name? Or you prefer not to because you have no family?”

Another long pause. He was probably debating whether or not he should open up a bit more.

“Ben...Organa Solo.”

Hux surprisingly wasn’t shocked at the idea he was the son of two of greatest war heroes. He met both Han and Leia from working in the Resistance. He could see both of them in Ben. He looked a lot like Han, carried himself like him too. But he General Organa’s dark features. Personality wise though, while he had his mother’s sharp tongue, he was more like the Smuggler turned War Hero. He kept himself very guarded and he assumed by being dumb enough to sneak on this base was a risk taker too.

What did surprise him was that Ben was actually here. Leia sometimes talked about him, often in anecdotes but not for long. She would and get sad. Before going on the mission to spy for the First Order, he didn’t know much of the story. The main rumor that went around was that Han and Leia’s marriage suddenly crumbled over the debate whether or not their force sensitive children should train to be Jedi and they decided to divorce. They each gave the three children a choice of which parent they wanted to live with. The twins, Jaina and Jacen decided to stay with their mother knowing soon they would be going to Uncle Luke’s Jedi school and Ben decided he wanted to be with his father. It was an idea that did not make sense to Hux because during his training he would catch the General and her Husband locked in intimate and loving embraces when he would visit. 

But when Hux joined the First Order and met Cadeus Ren, the boy who had forsaken all his parents had fought for, to serve Supreme Leader Snoke, it suddenly all made sense….

And made him coming here even gutsier.

“And what’s your name?” Ben asked.

“Armitage Hux but please just call me Hux.” He said before pausing for a brief moment “Well that explains why you said you weren’t part of the Resistance….” Hux continued. “I heard you were a smuggler….what made you decide to briefly come and help your mother?”

This answer wasn’t as hesitant.

“My cousin, Finn,” Ben began. He could even see a smile begin to form on his face. “We were really close growing up. You know Jaina and Jacen had each other, and I had him….and then well….he disappeared before Pops and I went on the Falcon together. He is like my brother...I wanted to help with the rescue. I just hope he managed to get out or at least I find him somewhere around here.” 

A hardass with a soft spot, also like his father. It was nice to know when Cadeus had a family that loved and adored him as Hux didn’t, Ben seemed to at least respect his family. Hux, being at peace with the fact his father was a terrible scum of the galaxy, did not envy that at all, and enjoyed when people had that stability.

“Well I did hear he escaped when I was brought into the cell so that is good news,” Hux assured him. “I am sure he will be fine.”

Hux expected Ben to be….a bit calmer but instead, there was an abrupt change in his mood when he got to the bridge. He had stopped dead in his tracks, his hands turning into fists and his brow furrowing. Something was wrong.

“Stay here…” Ben said to him, “and don’t get caught….there is something I need to do.”

Hux opened his mouth to inquire what was happening, but before he could Ben was already making his way into the Bridge.

* * *

This was stupid….this was _really_ stupid. 

Ben’s mother saw this happening and ending badly with his father’s, what possessed him to believe this was going to end well. Maybe it was the hope knowing that if Finn was coming home, at least Ben could try. But it was already too late, now that Ben got moving there was no turning back now.

“JACEN!” Ben yelled.

His younger brother turned the face him. He was wearing that outfit, including what their father often referred to as a coping mechanism, a cheap Darth Vader knock-off mask. But he could imagine Jacen showing his displeasure behind it.

“Well, well, well,” Jacen tutted, the mechanical voice causing all the hairs on Ben’s spine to stand up, “if it isn’t my big brother and Dada’s favorite Ben.”

Ben furrowed his brow.

“Take off that mask,” He said, “if we’re going to talk we’re going to do it face to face.”

“And what do you think you’ll see if I take off this mask?” Jacen responded

“The face of my brother….and not some fucking coward.”

In a quick and angry motion, Jacen reached to his helmet and threw it roughly to the ground. Ben had not seen his baby brother since he and father left with Chewie in the night. He wasn’t a child now. He was a man with long hair and his mother’s dark eyes. 

“That’s really rich considering you and father ran far away the moment you started hearing Snoke’s voice in your head,” Jacen growled as he started stepping towards Ben with anger and malice in forming in his gaze, “You had a great opportunity brought before you and you turned it down….it could have been you standing here and not me.”

Ben had to swallow down the lump in his throat as tears formed in his eyes. 

Jacen was right.

It was Snoke that was grooming _him_.

It was Snoke that was telling _him_ terrible things. 

It was Snoke turning _him_ against his family.

It was Ben who should have been here in that mask. But he decided to run when Snoke tried to coax him to kill his father, and he couldn’t so he told his mother who hid him far away from Snoke. Had Snoke left his family alone he would have lived his life and not looked back, while he was glad he turned it down, the fact he didn’t at least stay to protect his baby brother….was a regret he lived with every day.

But things were changing...maybe if Finn was coming home, Jacen would too and when Snoke was finally gone, so would Ben.

“Jacen I am sorry,” Ben said walking towards him. “I wish I could have protected you. Hell if I would have known I would have let Snoke get in my head again…. But I am here and I could help you now.”

“No one could help me now,” Jacen growled.

“There’s still light in you Jace…..let me help-”

“JACEN IS DEAD! AND SO ARE YOU!”

Ben had force heightened senses, just like his mother, just like his uncle, just like his sister, but he never saw it coming. The next thing he knew he felt a burning pain rip through his stomach. He looked down and, to his horror, he saw Jacen’s lightsaber impaled into his abdomen. He was in too much pain to even scream.

In shock, he fell to his knees hands covering the wound on instinct. Everything seemed to be spinning and the ground was unsteady beneath his knees. Colors blurred and the only thing he could see was shadows. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. Stabbed! His own fucking brother stabbed him. He looked up and as his vision began to fade, and the only thing he could see was his brother raising his lightsaber to make the killing blow.

Ben closed his eyes accepting that this was the end, he was fine with it. He knew it meant he never had to run anymore. 

But the killing blow never came. 

Instead, he heard the sound of a blaster. Jacen went flying backward and out of Ben’s line of view. Someone had to have shot him. But still. It was too late. At that point, from all the pain Ben had collapsed. He took a sharp breath and closed his eyes the light too bright to even look. Before unconsciousness completely overtook him he managed to hear one last thing.

“Come on Ben….Stay with me.”

* * *

It was like those stories where mothers literally lifted Nerf sized creatures over their head to save their children. Somehow Hux managed to carry an unconscious and injured Ben Organa Solo through the storming Starkiller Base and to his father’s famous ship the Millennium Falcon. The whole journey Ben faded in and out of consciousness and each time Hux tried to keep him awake he would only fade again.

The last time he faded, when Hux managed to carry him onto the ship had been the longest Ben had been unconscious. He had to occasionally check his pulse to see if he had passed. But, by some form of miracle, he was still here.

Maybe something was keeping him here.

Hux didn’t exactly know why he cared so much about Ben, he barely even knew him. He knew nothing about him. Only his name and the fact he was the son of two war heroes. But yet he wanted to know more about him and him dying would almost be a robbery of that. He wondered if that was the reason why he cared so much when he never cared about anyone in his life basically.

He wondered with his track record of being cold and guarded should make him bother to pursue something. 

“Anything?” A voice said. Hux turned his head to meet the eyes of Finn, originally a prisoner and the one who had just managed to single-handedly defeat Caedus Ren. He must have been checking on Ben since, as he as of today, realized the smuggler was his cousin after years of having his family erased from his memory. 

Hux looked back at Ben. He still looked pale and near death but was still hanging on.

“No,” Hux sighed, “And how is RY-2187?”

“You mean Rey? She’s in a bit of shock still from her injury she sustained but she’ll be okay,” Finn answered. Hux didn’t even bother looking up as he kept his eyes on Ben seeing if there is any sign of movement. A long silence occurred between the two of them for a moment. Before Finn finally said:

“You know...as my...memories of childhood slowly come back to me, I remember something one of my dads said about Uncle Han. When he watched him get frozen in Carbonite he was 99.9% sure he was going to die….so imagine his shock when it turned out Han survived the freezing process.”

Hux raised an eyebrow.

“And what the hell are you getting at?” He asked. Honestly, bringing up that Ben’s father was once a Carbon Slab was going to do nothing about his nerves involving Ben, nor was it easing his confusion as to why he cared so much. 

“Well….if Ben is like Uncle Han I am pretty sure he is going to survive this just like his Father survived his near-death experience,” Finn explained, “Especially if there is something….or….someone keeping him here.”  
Before Hux could even retort, Finn had disappeared from the doorway. With wide eyes, he turned his attention back to Ben.

Suddenly, it all made sense why Ben was holding on for just a little while longer and the reasoning behind it unsettled Hux instead of flattering him.

* * *

“It may not seem that way Captain Hux,” General Organa said as she looked over her notes on her datapad, “But your decade-long espionage mission amongst the First Order was a great success….your information about the First Order’s attack on the New Republic was very vital. Because of the warning, we managed to jumpstart an evacuation of the planets hours before the attack, the Galactic Senate has enough surviving members to keep life into the New Republic and the Number of expected Casualties went down 50%. You saved lives Captain, including Korr Sella my best Lieutenant. Once we get everything back in order the Leader of the Senate would like to reward you and most importantly….now that you are back with the Resistance I would like to make you one of my top commanders. Your insight into First Order attack patterns will be very helpful in the next coming days.”

“It would be my honor General,” Hux said.

He kept his cool demeanor since coming back from the base. In all honesty, it had been years since he had the wide range emotions he had. Thrilled that he was going to further defy his father’s legacy by helping his greatest enemy. Relieved he no longer worked with Snoke, yet at the same time worried about Ben….and above all…..

Confused about these feelings he was having about him as well. He still didn’t get quite a grip whether he should validate his feelings, or ignore them. Hux knew he should allow himself to be happy in his life for once, but at the same time, with his dark past, he wasn’t sure if he should even let Ben in. Especially since Ben’s childhood wasn’t a leisurely Space flight either. He was damaged….he didn’t know if he should throw that on him.

“Good,” General Organa said cheerfully as she put the datapad down, “I wish you remained in Snoke’s favor because I have no idea how I am going to replace literally the perfect Spy for such a dangerous mission, but this was a mission I knew was most likely going to end in your death I am glad it didn’t, it was for the good of the galaxy, but I didn’t know how I would live with myself if you came back in a-” She was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Come in.”

“Mother,” Jaina Organa Solo, Ben’s sister said as she walked into the office, “Ben is finally awake. Doctor Caltrona says he could immediately accept visitors, Papa is with him now...but I am sure he would love to see him too.”

Hux couldn’t even fight off the look of pure relief that formed on his features. Above the feelings that Hux had to tackle, he was so glad Ben was at least alive. 

“Tell your father I will join him in a minute,” General Organa said. The slender Brunette bowed her head and walked out out the door, “I am guessing you are relieved, that he survived his attack. You two seemed to get close in your brief interaction with him.”

Hux swallowed, realizing he blew yet another cover he swallowed and sat up tall in his seat.

“I have no feelings for your son Ma’am…..he saved my life,” Hux lied, “That is all.”

A small chuckle left The General’s lips as she rose from her seat and made her way towards Hux.

“You know we’re not so different you and I and when I met Ben’s father I was dealing with quite a bit of drama myself,” She said placing her hand on his shoulder, “I was mercilessly tortured by the Empire and basically lost everything I loved in an instant. Han Solo was a pain in my ass but I loved him…and didn't want to burden him with my Trauma, when he had demons to deal with on his own. But when I finally did it felt really good. So do me a favor….don’t be an idiot and deny your feelings because of the trauma you have dealt with….you are only hurting yourself.”

Hux could only stare at her with wide-eyed stupor as she patted her on the back stepped out the door.

* * *

“I used to be pissed you were got a lot of my traits,” Ben’s father said as he messily ruffled his hair, “but now I am glad it came in handy. Only someone with MY stubbornness can survive a lightsaber wound.”

“I am just glad you are okay,” His mother added. She was holding onto him for dear life, as seconds passed Ben could feel her squeezing him tighter, “I am so sorry I let you go into that situation after what I saw with your father….if I would have known I would have made you stay home and fly one of the ships with your sister.”

Ben was annoyed, almost embarrassed over how overly affectionate his parents could be at times. But considering what he went through with Jacen, he didn’t mind having some loving family embrace. 

“Mom...it’s fine but you are kinda squeezing me a bit hard,” Ben said.

“She is not going to apologize for that,” His father quipped, “especially if you are going to go flying off again till only the Force knows when.”  
“Actually….I thought I would stay and help out a bit….I don’t think Snoke really wants me anymore and you know…..I am an Organa Solo….fighting against evil regimes is in my blood.”

Something had changed. As Ben fought for his life, moving in and out of consciousness, there was one thing that had taken him from wanting nothing more than to let death take him after all the loneliness and suffering he had been through to wanting to live. He remembered as a child when his father had told him the story of how he was frozen in Carbonite, Ben had asked him what had kept him alive. 

It was his mother’s voice. The man literally in the darkness heard her calling out his name, telling him she was waiting for him.

There were times Ben was this close to leaping in towards the light. Joining his ancestors like his Grandparents and the Jedi who had died in battle. But something made him go back. It was Hux telling him to hang on. Ben knew he wasn’t ready to jump in and start a relationship, but he was curious to see where it would go.

Even if it didn’t go anywhere it was a sign Ben was changing and he was no longer going to be the guarded guy who put his walls up because of his past.

“Oh that is wonderful,” His mother exclaimed, “I think with your pilot skills, I think Poe would love to have you as a member of his Black Squadron.”

His father only tilted his head in curiosity.

“So what changed kid?” He asked. Ben was about to answer when he caught Hux standing in the doorway. The redhead cleared his throat, causing Ben’s Father to turn his head for a moment and looked back with a smile, “Oh I see.”

Ben’s cheeks turned red for a moment before forcing a smile at both his Parents.

“Mommy, Dada…..can I have some time alone with Hux,” He asked, “I’ll let you both back in when I am ready.”

“Of course,” His mother said, before kissing him on the cheek. 

His father ruffled Ben’s hair once more before whispering:

“Just make sure your first date isn’t inside a Space Slug.”

“Dada,” Ben grumbled.

The old man gave Ben a quick kiss on the forehead before scurrying off. 

Neither Ben or Hux said anything when they were left alone in the room. There was just a long pause and a moment of silence. Ben did probably have a lot to say but now that the redhead was in here he had no idea how to even start.

And luckily it was Hux that had the first word….and a mouthful he did say:

“Okay, I am going to be honest, and considering I spent the last ten years lying….this is something I am not used to. I don’t often feel attracted to someone but there is something about you that has me intrigued and I hope….maybe you feel the same. However….I don’t want to start anything yet. We after all just met and umm I could eventually find you to be annoying and aggravating, and there’s a lot of things I need to work out. But I would like to get to know you.”

Ben could feel a smile forming on his face as he chuckled as he laughed at that rather….mouthful of a confession and glad they were on the same page.

“Well I am glad you feel that way because the feeling is mutual,” Ben stated, “I do think you are quite intriguing Armitage Hux and maybe one day there could be some….spark between us. But I am just as satisfied being your friend.”

“Good….I do owe you some dinner for saving my life after all,” Hux sighed, “Anyway….I am going to let you rest, and hopefully, we’ll get to spend some time together soon.”

“I’m looking forward to it. I’ll see you soon Armie.”

“Don’t call me that.”

And as Hux walked out the door, Ben chuckled and leaned back against the pillows with a smile on his face.

Maybe they wouldn’t be like Ben’s parents, the Legendary Han and Leia Organa Solo, or maybe they would be who knows? 

But what Ben was certain about, was he spent his whole life running and shutting people out, and now that he was allowing people in, he knew his life was going to change for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic if you guys want to see this become a series I will be happy to do so!


End file.
